Rose of Many Thorns
by Blueteacher
Summary: Nori is just the average demonology teacher at True Cross academy with her husband and adopted daughter, while she is not the most sane of people and a tad bit moody, she has a good heart. (OC X OC and background)
1. The Beginning of Madness

Even now as an adult, I can't help but think back to all those fuzzy memories of the past I try so desperately to cling to. The good and the bad, it doesn't matter,

it's my fuel to keep going. Through all the pain, I have to stay vigilant...No matter what the cost. What pulled me out of my dazed state of thought was a single

raindrop that had fallen on my pale cheek. I placed a hand out to feel the moist droplets that fell down from the inky blackness of the night sky. Deciding that it was

probably late and nearly time, I left the forest, sharp hot pink eyes darted around the forest area I knew so well, a few little goblins following after me of all

sizes. The large teeth nipped gingerly at the end of my long True Cross uniform, like little dogs wanting attention. I kneel down and pet the small demons, who were

drawn to me like many other demons. Ah yes, that in which binds me to the school in which I teach. Oh my, I've been telling you a story about me and haven't even told

my name! How silly of a mistake of me to make! I'm Ms. Nori Hiyate, 18 year old demonology teacher at True Cross Academy's cram school. Now that that's out of the way

onward to the story! Um..Oh right! Needless to say, I love my job, it seemed it was made for me. I, even as a child, was always around the beings. That being said,

they were my only friends throughout the entirety of my childhood. For this reason, when I was about 5 or 7 I decided to study everything I could about demons. Books.

Encyclopedias. Everything I could get my tiny hands on at such a young age. Speaking truthfully, I would have been unable to do it without my best friend, Wataame,

err...well...I have to call him Sir Pheles now, he is my boss after all.. Memory of the first meeting is crystal clear as if it had only happened the day before.

I remember the strong smell of cotton candy easing it's way around the entirety of the theme park my father had decided to take me to. Everyone and everything seemed

so happy then I noticed him. One of the strongest demon kings of Gehenna sitting on the bottom of the golden statue of his likeness. He seemed a little out of place as

he seemed pale and upset, people around him seemed oblivious, which tore at my heart strings a little. Wriggling free of my father's tight grasp I walked over to him,

concern washing over me as I stood in front of him, taking out my favorite music box that I carried everywhere with me. Sitting down in front of him he finally noticed

me, looking just a tad bit confused. I wound up the beautifully carved music box. This music box in particular was painted a bright red, and clad with a shiny golden

trim. When opened, it revealed the smooth red suede interior and small hand painted dancer that in which was sporting a long black flower kimono, the song it played

was sweet, a simple one called "Precious Hewie". Seeing him finally look up, I held out the small box to him, sweetly I smiled. "Mister, you seem so sad...I wanted to

make you happy again...I know when i'm sad I listen to this. It's my favorite, but I think you need it more than me." He took the small box from me and smiled a

little. "Such a kind little one..Thank you, may I have the privilege of knowing your name for being so kind?" I nodded as he ask. "Nori Hiyate, like the seaweed~" I

giggled. "I'm going to call you Wataame...Because your hair reminds me of it." He smiled, my father finally coming over after he found me and grabbed my arm. "Nori

you're not suppose to talk to strangers!" Before I could even say bye to him, dad led me away from him.

When arriving at the school, a wave of relief washed over me. The large clock standing near me read 7:00. I'm early. Good. In the silence of the humid night I made my

way to the lone building that held my elective class of demonology, I guess it'd be considered 4th period for my class.. Upon entering the dimly lit old building, a

small smile crossed my face as I see what lay on my desk. Sitting there on the desk was my tiny white jackalope familiar greeting me happily and jumping as he saw me

enter. His black antler-like horns and black eyes gleaming like a child's would when seeing it's mother. "Oh Sen-Sen...You didn't have to wait here so long for me to

come here...Did I worry you?" He jumped more and I giggled. "Oh come on Sen-Sen, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that" I walk over to the power

switch and turn on the lights before making my way over to my familiar to pet him. As soon as my hand touched his soft white fur he acted as if like a small dog,

rubbing against it and rolling over. He's such a trip and such a fun familiar to have. "Hey little buddy did you get my-." I stopped myself mid-sentence as I noticed

on a hook up on the wall was the monochrome light pink chain that shined a bit in the broken lights of the classroom. The chain itself was built rather strong and

heavily and very different from many chains, it was covered in thorns and made to look like the vines of roses, at the ends of said chains were itself roses. Most

laughed at me for the fact I used it instead of a "real weapon" as they said. Rather, I thought my method of...well as you could say "demon rehabilitation" was a bit

different. I didn't like the thought of killing things so never really did. My method was to restrain a rowdy demon with the long chain and cause pain if it tried to

attack. A much better answer than killing them. I took the rose chain off the wall and hooked it to my tight cream colored bow that was tied around the waist to make

the masculine True Cross uniform I already wore a little less masculine looking, the blackness of the coat really looked good on me though. Not exactly for the reason

of being a tomboy but more so I hated the female uniform, I hated the thought of any skin showing. Finally when I was done getting all my stuff together, I sat down

and plugged in the projector. The projector was hooked up to my Playstation 3 which I was going to use to teach the lesson for today as I didn't really prepare too

awful much today. I began playing Siren: Blood Curse, I lean back in my chain while I laid my feet up on the desk, my feet only covered by black and white striped knee

high socks like always. People call me odd for that...

After waiting for what seemed to be hours, the students finally came flooding into class. Most of them were new and this was obvious by the fact they seemed confused

as to why I was playing a game and not facing the desks as most would to teach. "Sit down in any seat students, i'll make seating arrangements if need be, but for now

sit by your friends and talk while we wait for everybody to get in here. Also realize I am far from stupid and if you try to pull the wool over my eyes and say "I was

here on time" and you weren't you will be sent to Sir Pheles for lying. He absolutly hates when people lie so I advise you be good girls and boys so you get to do fun

things here with me and not get yelled at by my dear friend. We understand?" They just nodded, a young shy girl staring at me strangely, looking at my hair whilst she

sat in the front right behind me. I'll admit my hair is odd, it's light blue curly hair held back at the base of my neck with hot pink bows, the color of my eyes, not

to mention when I stood up it reached all the way to the floor and dragged a bit. To be honest that shy girl reminded me of myself when I was that age. Ehh, I guess

it's close to the color of the blue flames of Satan. I'm sure that frightens a few people. But oh well onto talking about my class. Finally when everyone had gotten

here and was seated I smiled and paused my game before spinning around to face my class. I stood and took a small bow before introducing myself. "Hello I'm Ms. Hiyate,

though i'd rather just be called Nori. Now realize my class is much different than other classes as we have much more enjoyable activities. You know, to put it to you

straight we play video games and run around with dangerous demons have to occasional quiz and tests followed by my favorites, the projects!" I laughed, muttering

something aloud to the voice I heard from within my own head, I'm not crazy I swear... "Now to tell you a bit about myself, my name is Nori Hiyate, which i've told you

before...heh...My height is 5'2 and my weight is 106 lb. My cup size is C, might as well just go on and tell you since you'd be trying to guess with your friends huh?

Though if I catch anyone staring i'll make sure you'll never do it again, let's leave it at that okay?" A bit of a creepy laugh left my lungs as I tried to calm

myself. "Okay my exorcist rank is Middle 1st class, blah blah blah, birthday is April 9th blah blah blah, age 18 blah blah blah, you're probably getting tired of me

talk blah blah blah so let's just get right into the lesson!" My hot pink eyes scan the room for someone, finding a rather large male in the back I call him up to the

front. "Hey you! Yeah you, brown haired guy, strong man, yeah you! Wanna play a horror game? That's the spirit!" I said with enthusiasm while I handed the controller

to him.

"When he dies someone else gets a turn, upon said death you have to tell me at least one fact you learned while playing understand?" Everyone nodded. I smiled and sat

down in the desk, the large built male was blushing a large bit at being called up to the front and not only that, being forced to play a game he had obviously knew

nothing about. He started playing, immediately trying to beat off a shibito. "Okay class, this kind of demon is called a shibito. It's an unkillable demon linked with

the demon king Astaroth, the king of rot and the 8th strongest of all the demon kings." The kid kept trying to fight off the enemy which eventually just annoyed me to

the point I yelled. "DUDE JUST RUN." I said, right before he died really early. "You've never played this game have you? Okay just tell me a fact and i'll let you go

back." I said, noticing my Jackalope familiar jumping around to each of the desks to examine the students. "Oi! Don't be scared of him, he loves people. Oh but if you

pet him don't get your hand too close to his face, he likes fingers too." I giggled, reverting my gaze back to the guy who was originally playing. "I'm waiting dear,

it's okay if you don't remember one at first I don't scold you or anything, it's hard to concentrate on me and a video game at the same time, but trust me i'll make it

worth your while if you answer it right." Feeling confident the male finally spoke up saying. "The demon in it is a Shibito, they're unkillable!" I nodded and threw

him a piece of candy with a piece of paper attached to it. "That paper will give you 10+ points towards a test, keep it." Grinning I ushered for him to take a seat

back. "Who wants to try now?" I ask looking for some raised hands. I usher a girl in the back raising her hand to the front, handing her the controller so she could

begind playing. "Shibito are similar to the zombies which I know everyone has heard about. Only differences between the two is that Shibito tend to be smarter and use

the host body they are currently in to lure family members of the dead to their...well untimely demise. Also I should mention something very important. Shibito, after

the body they control rot, all bodily fluids pour out of all holes of the body, so it smells really bad." I say simply as I watched her play, the process of people

coming up to play, me telling them some stuff about shibito them dying, them telling me a fact. Finally it was time to go home, I packed up my PS3 and walked out

behind the students.

Upon getting out I immediately spotted his vibrant pink hair that seemed to illuminate the darkness almost with it's sheer amount of pink. On top of the already hard

to miss hair he also had the bright blue hues that peered over the horizons with sharpness, his silvery True Cross Order knight armor glimmering slightly in the

moonlight as he walked up behind me, leaning down to my ear and grinning, he whispered softly. "Ms. Hiyateeeeeeeeeeee~~ You're under arrest for being a bad girl" He

hugged me from behind, and kissed me sweetly. This confused me a bit. "Akashi are you drunk?" I stared at him and he giggled. "Oh come on, you of all people know I

don't drink...I just wanted to come here after your class was over because I missed you so much.." He grinned wider, I growled a bit. "Stupid! If someone saw us you

might be killed...I couldn't live with myself if it was my fault you were murdered..." I set down my Ps3 to hit him a couple times before wrapping my small arms around

him and bury into his chest. "Are you okay Nori?" I grumbled not replying to him, I enjoyed being so close to my lover like this despite the risks that were there

being so out in the open. "I love you..." I muttered, it muffled by the uniform my face was buried in. He placed a large hand in my hair and petted me. "I love you

too...Please don't worry so much about me okay? I'm a big boy I can take care of myself. I'll be fine..." I nodded slowly, still a bit skeptical. Maybe I do worry too

much, I guess it's just my nature. I laugh to myself thinking about how I actually ended up with such a stiff from the Vatican, after all, I hate everything about the

Vatican. I just...I don't like the way they run things down there.. Well anyway, enough of my rambling about my perfectly reasonable hatred of the Vatican, you want a

memory don't you? Very well...Let me tell you about how I well...got with a guy from the Vatican? Whatever don't judge my words reader, only I can do that. Oh i'm

getting off track again, darn ADHD.

I sat on the dirty floor of one of the Vatican jail cells, why I was there I really can't remember, doesn't really matter now anyway does it? Anyway, I sat alone in

the cell, looking down at the floor, unspeaking and nearly unmoving from the spot I was thrown to. That's when I noticed the faint sound of rattling metal hit my ears,

sighing softly, ignoring it. Probably just one of those stupid True Cross Order guys coming to check on me to see how "unstable" I am. That's when I hear him call my

name. "Nori...Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me, just listen ok?" He said softly as if trying to make the fact that he was talking to s prisoner unknown. My face

then twisted with rage and but I took a breath and smiled, calming myself down. "Why should I listen to you? You have given me no reason why I should trust you. You're

probably one of those goons that's just out to get me burned." My face darkened as I moved to look at the male. W-What? He's smiling? What's wrong with this stupid

guy? "I get why you don't trust me. Hell, if I was in your place i'd probably hate me too. You've gotta listen to me though, I'm not against you. Here let me tell you

about myself. I'm Akashi Oshiro, age 21, birthday October 10th. My parents and younger brother were murdered by the hand of the Vatican when I was young due to fact my

family was accused of witchcraft and summoning demons. The only way I was spared was because I hid and when found agreed to become one of them. I hate this place as

much as you do Nori." He said simply staring at me now. I really hate the Vatican, and this made me hate it worst. I felt so bad for him, guess I gotta tell my side

huh? I cleared my throat and sighed. "I was born to a rich family, but didn't get the luxuries as such. The same sob story, don't know where my mom ran off to, dad was

too hard on me blah, blah blah. Oh, but let me elaborate on my dad. My dad tried hard as a parent I think...But he was way too hard on me and his tactics to get me to

learn the bible and some other languages was brutal. Every 30 minutes he made me come into his room and recite a verse in three different languages perfectly or I'd

get whipped once with a riding crop used for horses...Realize i'm only like 4 or 5 when he's trying to make me do this...Everyday I studied hard with exorcism,

demonology, the bible and my languages...I was a busy kid you know? My demonic friends helped me a lot through it all, I remember they told me little things to help

me...Or I think it was them. It might have been just my head. I'm not crazy I swear... Eventually after I felt I knew enough about exorcism, the classes, everything I

could I decided I would sneak away from home. I was only what...15? Yeah that number seems right. I was only 15 and the Cram school of True Cross academy was about 20

miles away. I already knew my dad would hate the idea of me risking my life to be around demons in which he hated, but really I didn't care. I couldn't see myself

anywhere else other than that school. So I quietly snuck out of the house one night, taking only a little white jackalope, keys, and my pink metal rose whip. I was

determined to get there. I had never driven an atv before though..." After finishing he seemed to be surprised, then looked down at the masculine uniform I wore. "Is

that why-" I nodded in response not wanting to think about it anymore. After that we got onto many other subjects and talked for hours, with every passing second we

seemed to connect more and more. It almost seemed destined despite him and I not agreeing on everything and me getting mad every so often and hitting him. Ah true love

at it's finest, that's what dear reader. Well anyway long story short he eventually set me free from the cell if I promised I'd keep in touch. Of course I was glad to

take up his offer. So yeah there you go.

When finally arriving at the large mansion in amidst the blackened forest with my boyfriend, I decided to go inside. She's probably sleeping by now. I thought to

myself, so I told Akashi to be quiet as we treaded inside. Upon opening the door I found that Tokoro was up and about already, it wasn't exactly hard to see a four

armed girl in the darkness of the house, even though her hair blended in well with it. "Tokoro? You're awake? It's so late if you don't get enough sleep you'll be all

cranky and you won't wanna get up in the morrrrrrrrning~~" I said in a singsongy voice, Tokoro, as soon as she saw me ran up and hugged me. "Mom, I missed you! I

didn't wanna go to sleep until I was sure you were going to come back...I giggled sweetly and petting her hair, wrapping loving arms around her body, she's almost

taller than I am. "I'm okay Tokoro, really. I'll always be here. I love you more than anything and no matter what you will always be my daughter. Blood relation

doesn't matter, blood is all the same in the end. A daughter is a daughter and a mother is a mother, and a real mother will never leave her baby, no matter the cost."

Looking around, I notice Akashi was gone, probably passed out from lack of sleep, idiot works himself too hard.. Tokoro shook me to get my attention again, i'm not the

best at focusing i'll admit. Upon acquiring said attention again, Tokoro buried her face into my shoulder, holding me close. "I love you mom...So much...Y-You're

just...You've just been so amazing to a freak like me..." She motioned to her extra two arms. I looked at them and tilted my head. "I don't see anything to make you

freakish, I see something that makes you different. It's better to be different anyway. Think about me Tokoro, i'm a psychopath from what they tell me...They just say

that because i'm different, they may put me down and make fun of me for how I am but either way i'm different, that's for sure, do you think there's anything wrong

with me?" Tokoro shook her head. "Then you shouldn't think there's anything wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are. Don't be ashamed of yourself, now you

need sleep and I need to stop being one of those children's counselors, sleep tight okay?" I led her to her room, she was obviously tired, so being the mother I was, I

picked her up and immediately it seemed, she had fallen asleep, with a hushed giggle I kissed her head and placed her in the bed. "Huh, you were really tired weren't

you?" My little girl looks so innocent when she sleeps.

Knowing how I wouldn't be tired for at least another 6 hours I decided it would be best if I just left so I wouldn't wake the light sleepers in the house. It's in my

nature to wander around at night, as an insomniac I just can't sleep. Going outside I tread into the murky blackness, it must be at least 12 am by now. Anyway, when

going outside I stretched a hand out to the sky in curiosity, maybe i'll catch something. I felt something hit my hand which made me smile, morbid bored curiosity I

guess. I brought my small hand down slowly and looked down at the small creature, a little coal tar sat amidst the pale center of my hand. It was so cute, and as soon

as I let it free from my grasp it circled around my head in a celebratory manner, I tried to follow it's erratic movements with my eyes but it caused me to get dizzy

and fall over. In the fuzziness of my vision I saw an odd sight in the forest, being the genius I was I decided to follow it, if it was bad I was strong enough to

protect myself, little voices from all around play in my head, people tell me it's just the disorders...But i'm not crazy. I swear on it. I have heard and seen demons

since I was little. Is this what scizophrenia is? Following the figure through the dense winding black forest I hear Senny ask me in his normal childish voice.

"Nori...What are you following? I'm getting bored! Let's play games now like we always do together!" The little jackalope bounced around in agitation at my late night

stroll, he's so full of energy it's so hard to keep him preoccupied. "Do you want candy? Will you be happy then?" I sighed. Such a demanding little familiar... He

nodded happily at my request of feeding him, I took a small caramel out of my pocket and unwrapped it, throwing it to the demanding little demon, he chewed it happily

and nuzzled against me. "You're the best Nori!" I giggled at the little familiar and petted his head. "Tomorrow. We'll go and play hide and seek with the cram

students. Or better yet, let's play hide and go scare the poop out of students I don't teach. I mean, they don't realize I sleep there I think. Silly children.." I

started laughing. That's when I came upon the figure I had seen earlier, my heart stopped when I realized what it was.


	2. Sister Hate

"M-Machiko?" Time seemed to stand still as I saw my younger twin stand before me, her pin straight, light blue hair cut short and bangs held up with two black bobby

pins to give her an "i don't care" look. Her clothing hardly looked like clothing, as her jean "skirt" pretty much looked like a jean washcloth she folded in half and

tied around her waist to make her look sexy, I guess. Oh and don't even get me started on the hairband she calls a shirt. I reacted to her presence in a surprised

manner. I wrapped my arms around her a smiled wide. "Little sister! I haven't seen you in awhile I missed you!" She seemed confused, before growling in

disgust and pushing me away. As she did that something snapped inside me, my grin contorted into that of a calm nature, still sweet "Sen-Seeeeeeen...Go home" I

looked at my familiar, he seemed upset. "But maaaaaaama..." I gave him a stern look, and he realized what was going on and promptly left. "Oh? I see your only friend

is imaginary. No wonder mom and dad wanted me and not you, I'm so much better than you, I have a perfect body, all the guys and what do you have? Oh this piece of shit

job where you have to fight imaginary "demons"." Machiko pretended she was being attacked and started laughing "Oh no! the demons are attacking me! Help Nori!" She

laughed more, that only made me smile more as I wrapped my chain around her throat and started pulling, as she gasped for air I only petted her head, keeping a sweet

smile and a calm face. Calmness is obviously the best way to handle a situation my dear reader.

"Oh little miss perfect,

so high on your horses

and so low on your luck.

Your ways of thinking but that of a sinner,

with that way of thinking you'll surely become something's dinner.

You say i'm imperfect,

and that I say true,

but at least I know when to stop sassing someone's better than you..."

I let go of the chain and unwrapped it from her throat and threw her to the ground, placing my foot on her chest to make sure she listened.

"...You grin and joke about the things that I do, and that'll most likely be the end of you,

so called pristine beauty tainted by attitude.

Myself as I say is imprefection,

know what exactly is the right direction.

You get none when vexing with vinegar and men's rotten cream,

though to be true to myself and those curious ears,

the sweetest of candies attract the best kinds of affection,

in your case is rubbish when all you desire is manly attention."

She stared at me in fear which quickly changed to anger. "You kept me here so you could tell me a stupid story? Wow you're either dumb as a box of rocks or I don't care enough."

I only growled at the statement. "One, that was a free written poem, and two obviously it's obviously the latter as I was able to write poem with in my head within the matter of a few seconds and all you have ever done in a few seconds is take off your clothing." I got up and started kicking her. "I'm that of a kind lady but really dear sister you test my patience too much. What you make up for in attraction I have in strength and intellect." I sighed and let her go. "Now go before you piss me off." I pointed, but Machiko only got up and dusted herself off,a grin on her tanned face. "Dear sister, do you realize why i'm here?" I thought briefly. "Because you decided to get drunk and couldn't find your way home after doing things in the forest?" Machiko got extremely angry from the comment. "NO. I came here to see my sister, I heard you were a teacher at this dump of a school so I decided to come and find you."

"It's three in the morning and your makeup is smeared, I highly doubt that's why you're here"

"Fine...I got a bit tipsy and the bar was near here. I wandered and that's when you found me"

"That's what I thought" I laughed at her stupidity.

"Nori can I ask you something?"

"I guess, make it quick."

"...Can I perhaps become an exorcist like you? You're so strong...I want to be like that..."

"...Fine, but I won't do your work for you, and you might die. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive."

"Wait until morning and talk to Mephisto, tell him you're my sister, i'm sure he'll let you in."

She nodded. "Hey Nori can I stay with y-"

"No. Go find someone else to mooch off of"

She sighed and finally treaded off to Gehenna knows where. Excuse me reader for the lack of mention of my little sister earlier, as you can see we kinda don't see eye to eye. When mom left dad she took the favorite child who got all the attention from both parents, they never really divorced though mom and Machiko moved far away leaving my father angry and occasionally taking the anger out on me. I didn't mind though, I began to enjoy it after awhile anyway. I visited Machiko every once in awhile though and saw how spoiled she was, oh how she loved rubbing it in my face. I stopped seeing her when I was about 13 though, as dad didn't want to see either of them anymore. I was glad as, as I said, I didn't really like my sister. She lived a life of luxury and freedom while I was a caged princess reading at home all day without any ability to go outside. I enjoyed learning though, so I was a good girl... 


End file.
